


The Song on Your Wrist

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 10 for 10 project, Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Prompt suggestions, Soulmates, help me, idk what to put on tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Other than the times when Isa got curious and listened to the song that was on her tattoo alone in her room to familiarize herself with what it sounded like, she mostly only encountered the song on her wrist when she attended art-related activities: conventions, seminars, and the like. With the sea of people there it was hard to tell if her soulmate was really around. It got to the point where she sometimes peeked at the wrists of the other participants. You never really know when you’d meet your soulmate, right?
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Song on Your Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my 10 for 10 fiasco~ This time it's a soulmate prompt sent in by @_soratakaku and so I decided to write it out with her favorite Arashi member and insert in some original characters in the mix.
> 
> The prompt was: Characters have tattoos on their wrist, the title of the song you will hear when you meet your soulmate.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this crazy fic I whipped out at 3am because I couldn't sleep. It might not make sense though hahahahhaa
> 
> I hope you enjoy what comes ahead :)

Isa looked at her tattoo and sighed. She was all giddy and excited about the idea of having a soulmate way back when she finally reached the age of 20, the age when you’d finally have a tattoo randomly showing up on your wrist which would be the title of the song you’d hear when you meet your soulmate. Everyone has them when they reach the age of 20, it changes sometimes but no one has ever really kept track of how often it happened to them, it varied depending on the person. But seven years since she has had her tattoo and she never once got close to meeting her soulmate. She was almost about to give up on the whole idea, especially when her own friend, Gel, makes fun of the idea of soulmates.

As years passed by, Gel was starting to get into Isa’s head. That love was not something that fate decides but instead you control. For someone who writes make-believe stories for a living, Gel sure knew how to play around with words. You never would have guessed that gooey sweet romance films or series you watched were adaptations of stories that were written by this skeptic never tied down to one person little girl. Isa tried to reason out with Gel, tried to get her to at least accept the fact that there is and will be one person who just fits in your soul but Gel just has to question why Isa hadn’t found hers yet.

Other than the times when Isa got curious and listened to the song that was on her tattoo alone in her room to familiarize herself with what it sounded like, she mostly only encountered the song on her wrist when she attended art-related activities: conventions, seminars, and the like. With the sea of people there it was hard to tell if her soulmate was really around. It got to the point where she sometimes peeked at the wrists of the other participants. You never really know when you’d meet your soulmate, right?

* * *

"Tell me I'm not only the best writer you know but also a great friend to have!" Gel flips her hair and smugly talked as she took the seat parallel to Isa

"I'll tell you you're the least punctual friend I have and that I ordered you chicken fillet instead of fish fillet as punishment for keeping me waiting for long." Isa stuck her tongue out to Gel.

Gel's jaw dropped as she gasped. "I really wanted the fish and also to have my moment but you ruined it! If only you just did what I told you to do you would understand how lucky you are to have me." She rolled her eyes at Isa and looked out the window, trying to get Isa curious about something on her mind.

Isa just laughs at her. "Alright, alright. Best writer and great friend. What's got you in such a good mood anyway?"

"Okay," The smile was back at Gel's face, clearly excited about what she was about to tell Isa. "So we both know I don't know jackshit about painting, that's your thing."

Isa nodded. "It is. Go on."

"They want me to write an art enthusiast and I really don't know how to get the character out. So, they all agreed that I should undergo some private painting sessions just to get the feel and being a great friend to you -"

"You want me to give you private lessons for free?" Isa had a sour look on her face, not liking the idea of not getting paid because of friend privilege.

Gel scoffed. "Would you let me finish first?" She put her hand on her chest, something she usually does when she's acting overly dramatic.

"Okay." It was Isa's turn to roll her eyes at her.

"I got a private painting session with your idol. The one the only," Gel thumped her fingers on the table mimicking a drum roll. "Ohno Satoshi!"

"Wow, some friend you are rubbing that in my face when you know I'll envy you to death because of it."

Gel groaned. "I'm not yet done, okay?" She raised up her hand just about the same level as Isa's face to stop her from commenting. "They allowed me to take a friend with me if it meant that I'd be comfortable and focused. So! Clear your weekend schedule. We have a workshop to go to!"

Isa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She couldn't process the information Gel had just given her.

Gel snapped her finger in front of Isa to snap her out of her trance. "Uhm, a thank you would be nice."

"I don't know what to say."

"I just said it, say thank you."

"Whatever, Gel. Eat your chicken."

* * *

As Isa had expected, on the day that they were scheduled to have that private painting session, Gel had to message her the location of the art studio instead of picking her up which they agreed on days before the scheduled day, but she at least had the decency to book Isa a cab for the way there instead of letting her commute on her own.

The receptionist greeted Isa with a warm smile before she was escorted to a private room. She hadn’t even met with her idol, Ohno Satoshi, yet but her heart was already beating faster than usual. She took in deep breaths, there’s nothing to be nervous about, she told herself. At least she knew she wouldn’t be alone with Satoshi later as Gel would be joining in on the session as well. The room had two canvasses and two chairs in the middle of various cabinets and drawers. Isa took a seat in front of one of the empty canvases.

Isa’s phone suddenly rang. Gel’s name on the caller ID was not a good sign at all but she could only sigh before answering the call.

“You better be on your way, Gel!”

“Yeah, about that.”

“I don’t think I’d like where this is going.”

“Well, I’m hoping you’d have a good time. You do like arts and all that stuff and it’s not everyday you can work with your idol up close.”

“Cut to the chase, Gel!”

“I won’t make it. So enjoy!”

“What? Where are you? Get your ass here!”

“Can’t. I’m on a bullet train to Kyoto, out of sheer luck we won an overnight voucher in an onsen there and we decided why not go tonight, right?”

“We? Who are you with this time?”

“Bye, Isa! I love you!”

Before Isa could so much protest, Gel hung up the call and the door to the studio opened. Isa tried to compose herself despite how mad she was at Gel and tried to remind herself why they were friends again.

“Ms. Isa?” Satoshi said as he approached her. “Ms. Gel just called in and said she wouldn’t be able to make it. Are you ready? We could start now?”

“Sure.” Isa was too starstrucked to get any other word out of her mouth. If her heartbeat was already unusual earlier, it has now turned rapid and she just wished it hadn’t shown on her face how nervous and happy she was to have a private lesson with Satoshi.

“You might already be familiar with some of these. I’ve seen you in some of our art related seminars before.” Satoshi said as he pulled out the drawer that contained the different kinds of brushes for painting.

Isa didn’t even notice Satoshi during the seminars she attended that were hosted by this particular art studio except for the times that he was called on stage. It made her think that maybe, just a tiny bit of hope, that Satoshi paid attention to her. Too lost in her thoughts she missed out on some of the things Satoshi was saying but she still nodded along not wanting to seem rude.

The two of them got to talking about their portfolio. Isa brought one of hers as Gel specifically asked her to do so just in case they would have a need for it. And thankfully she carefully chose one that wouldn’t really disappoint. They got to talking about how they get inspiration to work, what themes they were comfortable working with, and a lot more stuff related to art including materials. Isa felt like she was getting to know her idol on a closer level and silently thanked Gel for this even if her friend left her on the last minute. Maybe that was a good thing, she might have felt more self-conscious if her friend were here and she might not be able to freely chat with Satoshi.

“Why don’t you show me how you usually paint? So I could give you some feedback that might help. You can use that blank canvass.” Satoshi suggested.

Isa nodded. She picked up the brush that she was comfortable using from the stack that she brought. Her hand was shaking a little but she wanted to prove that she was good, to impress her idol a little.

"Ah, you see here." Satoshi held her wrist. "You have to loosen up a little."

Satoshi was holding the back of Isa's chair with his left hand and held Isa's right hand gently as he guided Isa's stroke to paint on the canvass. Isa was too preoccupied keeping her poor heart in check she couldn’t really focus on the stroke technique being taught to her.

"See, better, right?" Satoshi said as he let go of Isa's hand and reached for a different brush. "To finish up the outline you can use this brush."

Isa couldn't help but get distracted by Satoshi's hand. For one, they felt soft while he was holding her and also, they looked pretty in her eyes. She looked at his wrist, it was a long shot but she'd at least want to know if they had a shot.

Her eyes widened and she breathed out the breath she never noticed she was holding when she read that he had the same song title on his wrist as hers. She didn't want to get ahead of herself, there wasn't even really any music playing in the room but it was all she could think about the rest of the session.

"Thank you for the lesson." Isa said as they walked out of the room.

By the lobby, there was no one else but them and a song started to play over the speakers. Isa could recognize the song, it was the song tattooed on her wrist.

"Hey, uhm." Satoshi scratched the back of his head. "This is a bit sudden but I noticed the song title on your wrist and," he chuckled nervously. "Do you perhaps believe in soulmates?"

Isa felt her face flush and a surge of emotions ran through her: panic, nervousness, warmth, love, and more. All she could manage as a response was a nod in agreement.

"We can talk a little more over dinner. Is that alright?" Satoshi scratched his nose and looked down, a bit embarrassed with what he had just boldly done.

"I'm free for dinner."

"Let's go then"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> A kudos warms my heart knowing that someone out there enjoyed reading my work.
> 
> Casually slipping my ko-fi account in case you want to buy me coffee: [@geeelatinnn](https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn)


End file.
